


Out of the ashes

by Tea1810



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, MY BABIES, MY GAY BABIES, Stucky - Freeform, Why do I do this to myself, author is in emotional wreck, i think i have an angst problem, stucky feels, why does it hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: Because I want my titles to sound majestic and meaningful! When Steve is falling from the helicarrier what I wanted to happen. Bucky breaks the Winter soldier cage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little ficlet, was just a little something I wanted to write because something had to break the Winter Soldier the first time before civil war and when you see his little face after he drags Steve out of the water well it just got to me. I don't own anything marvel related but I wish I did.

The Winter soldier held onto the falling helicarrier, his metal arm the only thing keeping from falling after Captain America, he watched as the man fell from the sky. He could see the captains face, his eyes closed his face almost serene like the man had done this all before. Like he was prepared to die. Something in the Winter soldier snapped at this realisation and he faded away for Bucky to resurface from the ashes for a few precious moments, or perhaps longer, Bucky was not sure. He saw his own death, as Bucky that is, as he fell from the train. He remembered the terrified face of Steve then he had even seen that same terrified expression when Steve had taken his muzzle off just three or four days past, yet when it came to his own death, Steve was serene he didn't care, anger welled up inside Bucky. His sentimental fool, that was what Steve was, Bucky was sure it was the artist in Steve he always had to be poetic. Without another second to rethink, or to allow for the Winter soldier to reappear, he dove straight after his best friend, they were together till the end of the line. Steve was everything that Bucky had always wanted to be, even when he had been a small, skinny weak thing. Steve’s fierce personality and boisterous attitude all for justice and equality. He would always keeping getting up, even when he probably just wanted to lay back down. Something Bucky had always admired, something he always wished he could achieve himself. The cold water hit him like a shock, a shock he was completely used to, cold and pain did not have the same effect on Bucky or the Winter soldier anymore. It was an old friend that he greeted easily, his handlers didn't want a weak puppet they wanted one that would keep fighting right to the last breath. He swam to where Steve was, the cold water pleasantly numbing his body, Steve's body falling further into the darkness, Bucky swam faster trying to reach him. Bucky reached out his metal fingers managing to grab hold the man's uniform, pulling him into the light. 

When he reached the shore he dropped Steve to the ground, he stared at his best friend. The bruises, the cuts that were across his face, the way he was breathing Bucky knew he had cracked if not completely broken a couple of Steve’s ribs. He was a danger to him, that much was certain. He was like a cigarette it was a comfort to take the nicotine in but over time it slowly killed you. He knew Steve, he was the man who always stood up to a challenge, he wouldn’t leave Bucky. He would see him as his personal responsibility, a part of Bucky wanted that, to be loved and cared for by the blonde, but he knew why he couldn't. Bucky leant down and brushed the hair away from his friends closed eyelids and let his fingers graze his neck feeling for a pulse, relief flooded through him at the fairly strong heartbeat under his fingertips, ’Bucky!’ Steve whimpered from semi consciousness  
Bucky withdrew his hand like he had been burnt, scolded by Steve's words, this was why couldn’t stay, he would be like a siren enticing Steve into his trap, even if it was by accident. He knew that Steve would come looking for him. But like when they were kids, Bucky had remained good at hide and seek. He wouldn’t find him not until he wanted to be found, if he was ever allowed to that is. He stood up and dragged Steve further from the water so he wouldn't get dragged back into the water by the current and went into the thicket and climbed into a tree, keeping an eye on his best friend, he had to make sure that he was found, he couldn’t leave until then. He owed Steve that much, he owed him so much more, that Bucky couldn't give, much to his shame. All of his memories hurt, confusing clouds of electricity surrounded them, each one delivering an electric shock to his brain. Everything was scattered, he couldn’t distinguish the individual moments that led Bucky to know what made Steve so special, but he knew he was, that he was so much more then that. Of course it didn’t take long before Steve was found by Romanoff and the man who had worn the wings he never caught his name. But together they got help to come and take Steve away. ‘Sorry pal’ Bucky whispered  
He waited for ages before he left, making sure to have the darkness to cover him, they were all on high alert after what he helped to do. First thing was first though he needed answers about these memories and what they meant. To decipher these feelings for Steve. While he still had time, while Bucky still had control.


End file.
